


Mad like a Captain... wait, what?

by Fuuma



Series: Fanboys {it happens even to the best of us} [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky non ce l'ha con quella particolare serie tv. E' solo che non ce la fa più a sopportare di vedere Steve ridursi in quello stato, ogni volta che quel tale compare in scena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad like a Captain... wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Scritta per l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge @AO3

L'abbraccio che travolge Bucky è stritolante.  
  
«Sei tornato!» piagnucola Steve.  
  
_"Oh no."_ Immobile, l'ex Winter Soldier riconosce in sottofondo la sigla dell'unico telefilm in grado di ridurre Captain America a una gelatina di muscoli singhiozzanti.  
  
«Non avevamo deciso che _Once Upon a Time_ non fosse adatto a te?»  
  
Steve lo guarda pieno di sensi di colpa.  
  
«Ma Jefferson… è... _precipitato_!» lo informa, come dovesse fregargliene qualcosa d'un personaggio immaginario.  
  
No, non gl'importa, nemmeno gli piace. Non solo è la sua fotocopia, ma ora lo imita anche nelle presunte morti! Il prossimo passo per rubargli l'identità quale sarà: allearsi coi cattivi?!

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi ignora la filmografia di Sebastian Stan (Bucky, per l'appunto): ha avuto una parte in Once Upon a Time come Jefferson aka Mad Hatter. Alla fine della puntata _1x18 ~ Hat Trick_ , viene spinto e fatto precipitare da una finestra. Infine, per quanto riguarda la risposta alla sua ultima domanda, sì, più o meno finisce anche ad allearsi coi cattivi. _Sorry Buck. y_y_


End file.
